


5 Words to Falling in Love

by DramamineOnTopOfMe



Series: Buddie First Kisses [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, First Kiss, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pride, author's choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe
Summary: 5 words Eddie finds while he's falling in love.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kisses [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716106
Comments: 25
Kudos: 250





	5 Words to Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this was intended to be the Day 1 fic, but it got too big in my brain and I decided "Why not make 2 Pride fics, Author's Choice is a thing!" So here we go.  
> Keeping track of my shit for this week on my tumblr, DramamineOnTopOfMe. Feel free to harass (politely bother) me over there.

1: _**Flames**_

He’s over at Bobby and Athena’s for the annual bonfire. Now that May’s graduated high school and Harry’s going to have the house to himself soon, they decided to have the beginning of the summer/end of May’s childhood party on the first weekend in June. 

It’s after dinner now, and everyone’s on the deck. String lights hang across the railings and above their heads, attached by the roof of the house and a pole that Bobby set up sometime earlier. May’s laughing with Michael, talking about USC. “Come on, Dad, you can’t tell me that you’re not excited for me!” She smiles brightly, holding a cup in her hand that Eddie’s pretty sure isn’t alcohol. 

“Of course I’m excited for you, it’s the same college as your mother. I can’t say I’m a bit sad that you won’t be going to mine though.” His smile says otherwise. Eddie moves his gaze to Harry and Denny laughing at something Christopher is saying. Chim and Maddie are cuddled together on the lounge sofa in the corner, whispering softly to each other. Hen’s whispering to Bobby while pointing at Buck across from them. 

Buck’s grinning at the pair across from him, his eyebrows raised. His teeth shine against the lights and there’s this glint in his eyes. Eddie’s seen it before, he knows he means nothing but the best with it. It’s a look of confidence that he wears only around the team. 

He must stare for too long though because suddenly Buck’s looking at him. That grin turns into something more like a soft smile. Eddie can’t help but smile back and watch as the flames dance around Buck’s eyes as they meet. He can’t breathe, it’s like there’s a balloon in his lungs. _He’s gorgeous._ Between the lights above him and the bonfire in front of him, Buck looks like a fallen angel. His jaw is accentuated in the light, nose prominent and lips fuller than Eddie’s ever seen. 

He bites his lip as he forces himself to look away. Why does he look like that, how come Eddie’s just noticing now? God, he needs to breathe. Eddie takes a rough breath, catching everyone’s attention. 

“You alright there Eds?” Buck’s smile turns into a frown. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Just down the wrong pipe.” He lifts his cup momentarily. As he looks around, it seems that everyone believes him except Hen. She’s got a smirk on her face, half-covered by her cup. He squints in her direction before sticking out his tongue. He doesn’t know why she doesn’t believe him. Nothing’s really wrong, he just forgot to breathe for a minute. 

“Only one of us is allowed to keel over at Bobby and Athena’s place and it’s not you.” 

Eddie moves to the couch that Buck’s occupying, “You’re not allowed to do that again. It scared us the first time, and I think it’ll kill Bobby the next time.” He sits down close, his leg brushing against Buck’s. His friend nods while bumping his shoulder against Eddie’s. “Good,” He sighs, “I don’t know how I’d be able to tell Christopher that his favorite adult died.” 

Buck turns back to Bobby and Hen, continuing his argument about something that Eddie wasn’t paying attention to earlier. The flames continue to dance on his skin, flicking back and forth, lighting up his face.

This is the first moment he realizes he’s in love because he can stare at the man next to him for the rest of his life and he’s pretty sure he’ll be happy.

* * *

2: **_Soft_**

The rest of the night goes on without any more major revelations on Eddie’s part, well almost. He offers to take Buck home on the account that he drove them over, but by the time Buck’s in the car, Chris is begging for his specialty pancakes in the morning. 

“I can stay over, I don’t mind.” He shrugs like it’s nothing. It probably is nothing to him, but to Eddie it’s everything. He smiles in the rearview mirror at Chris softly, a twinkle sparkling in his eyes. Chris laughs, thanking Buck. “Of course Superman. Just be sure to go to bed for your dad. I won’t make pancakes in the morning if you’re not good.” 

“When is he ever bad though?” Eddie wonders. Buck meets him with the same soft smile. 

He winks once before buckling his seatbelt, “I don’t know. But I don’t want him to start now just because I said I’d come home with you guys.” His heart flutters, it actually flutters. God, how did he not notice it before? How blind has he been to not realize that Buck’s fantastic with his kid? And more than just, “oh I trust you with my kid” more like, “I’d love to wake up and walk into the kitchen to see you guys having a food fight at seven in the morning” kind of way. 

He’s soft, absolutely the softest. And that’s the second time he realizes he’s in love.

* * *

3: **_Natural_**

If Buck keeps being himself and doing what he normally does, Eddie’s going to lose it. Ever since he realized he’s in love with him,  _ he can’t stop noticing little things.  _ Between Buck smiling at little old ladies while they’re at the park with Chris and Buck just being a general puppy, he doesn’t think he’ll last.

It’s been two days and Buck’s been at the house since the bonfire. He’s been helping out with Chris mostly, but during his downtime, he likes to sit in windows and catch the light like a cat. It’s no different on the job, either. 

They arrive at a call on a golf course. The sun is beating down in the middle of the green. The patient is already loaded up and ready to be transferred to the nearest hospital when Buck lays down on the grass, arms spread wide. 

“What’re you doing, Buck?” Bobby grins at him, clapping Hen on the shoulder as she goes to leave with Chim. “Get back in the rig, we’re going back to the station.”

“But the sun feels so good!” With his eyes closed, he tilts his head just enough to catch the light on his cheeks.

“I don’t care, you can lay in the sun like a cat when we get back to the station. Let’s go, Buckley.” His eyes snap open and as he pulls himself to sit up, the light makes his eyes sparkle. Eddie gasps, who knew blue eyes could be so blue. The twinkle is momentary but it’s enough to make Eddie think about it the entire way back. 

Once they get back, Buck immediately hunkers down in a window, ready to take in the sunlight again. “Do we have to be worried about your Vitamin D?” He jokes, plopping down on the floor next to the window sill.

“Mm, no,” Buck leans his head against the glass, “I just like the sun. It’s warm outside, I want to be out there.” A pastel rainbow covers his face where the light refraction hits. The light shade of red causes his cheeks to look infinitely rosier. Orange contrasts with the blue collar of his work shirt, and shines off of the badge above his heart. Yellow lights up his face, making it even more alive. Specks of green wade through a sea of cerulean, making his eyes sparkle again. And finally, the light hue of purple causes his lips to look so kissable and plush. Eddie’s visibly gaping, his mouth hangs open an inch or so. “Eds, you okay?” 

Recovering, he mumbles, “Yeah, I’m good.” Buck turns back to the window, enjoying the sunlight. 

He’s beautiful in any light, any color, and that’s fucks with him the most. It’s the third time he realizes he’s in love.

* * *

4: _**Flowers**_

They get a call to Pride and the patient is in a field of flowers, a little way down the street from where the parade starts. She’s in her 20’s and relatively healthy, “What’s going on?” Hen looks her up and down, checking for any major signs of trauma. 

“I’m sorry ma’am, my girlfriend suggested I call you. I took a fall earlier, landed on my head while walking down the street.” Carnations litter the street and the field where they stand, he guesses she might of tripped over one of them.

“You took a fall, do you have a headache, blurred vision, nausea?” She immediately pulls out her flashlight, while Chim taps the woman’s shoulder. 

“What’s your name, miss?” 

“Ericka, Ericka Strauss. My girlfriend over there,” she points to the redhead standing next to Bobby, “she’s Taylor. My head hurts a bit, but I can see just fine. I’m not nauseous either.” 

“Alright Ericka, follow my finger while I shine this light in your face.”

Hen starts a concussion check while Chim turns to Taylor, “Did she bleed at all when she fell? Anything come from her ears or nose?” Taylor shakes her head. Ericka follows the light perfectly, and from what Eddie can see from over Hen’s shoulder, her pupils look good. 

“Any numbness anywhere?” Ericka shakes her head, blinking as the light turns off. “You look good otherwise, I’d say to drink water and don’t sleep for at least a few more hours. Taylor, you should take her to a doctor if you notice any bleeding, weird eye movements, vomiting, or if a headache starts.” 

“Sounds good.” And then everyone goes on their way. Hen and Chim slowly move back to the ambulance, shoving lightly and yelling about the flowers on the ground. 

“Hey, Eds.” Buck grabs his attention. He leans down to the ground and plucks a flower from the field. “I got a flower for you.” Then he sticks it in Eddie’s hair, tucking it behind his ear. He’s so caught off guard by the action that he doesn’t realize everyone, including Ericka and Taylor, is watching them. Buck smiles brightly, biting his lip before turning back towards the truck. 

* * *

5: ** _Feathers_**

The team gets distracted by the commotion and people and isn’t able to pull out before the parade is in full swing. Bobby radios dispatch to mention they’re staying put. “Just call us if anything else related to the parade pops up, we’ll be here until people clear out of the area enough to move the rigs.”

They decide to walk amongst the crowd, laughing as people hold hands and smile at each other with nothing but love. People pass on motorcycles and bikes, skates, and scooters. There’s a group of drag queens a little further ahead of them. 

Juice by Lizzo plays over the speakers on a truck in the middle of the street. As they get closer to the group of women in drag, two of them grab Buck by the arm, pulling him close. He follows them excitedly, and even giggles as they wrap boas around his neck and waist. “You’re a big man, do you think you can protect lil ol’ me?” One of them flirts, squeezing his arm.

“It’s my job to serve and protect.” He cocks his head, biting his lip, “I’d love to protect you though.” Eddie can’t help but roll his eyes. God, what the hell was that? Is he trying to flirt or is he just being friendly? Either way, he’s doing a bad job at it. 

“Sing with me, pretty boy.” The women smile and begin to mouth the words. Buck follows along, getting loud quickly and shaking his shoulders. The three look like they’re having fun, laughing and touching, singing along with the music. He tries not to feel jealous. As he watches, he sees that Buck’s more into the dancing and comradery than the flirting women in drag. 

The feathers fly around his face, coming off of the boas. One of the boas is royal blue while the other is white. Bobby bumps his shoulder, pointing to his ear, “You kept the flower in.” They watch Buck with the women for another minute. 

“I like it.” Unconsciously, he tucks his finger behind his ear, catching the carnation. It’s dyed purple, bright, and probably staining his skin near his hairline.

“I’m glad, it looks good on you.” The words make him look up. Bobby’s smiling softly, the look on his face is something only classified as fatherly. His fingers brush Eddie’s temple, confirming a small stain has formed. “We’re with you, you know, whatever you want to do. We just want you to be happy.” 

Eddie hugs him, overcome with emotion. Bobby wraps him up tightly, “Thanks, Bobby.” He never got the approval from his own father. Bobby’s not him, but he’s pretty damn close. 

* * *

+1: **_Love_**

Really, it only takes three times to realize he’s in love. Flowers and feathers being additions, only demonstrating how Buck captures his attention 100% of the time. The parade continues, and the drag queens leave Buck alone after Lizzo ends. He watches his best friend glow, even after they leave. He can’t handle it, can’t hold in his feelings for much longer. 

They’re walking in the parade and Eddie grabs his hand. He laces their fingers together just in time for Buck to glance down. “What’s wrong?” His brow furrows and he squeezes once. 

“I-” he what? He can’t wait any longer? He doesn’t want Buck to go another day without knowing how he feels? Yeah, that’s it. He swallows once before pulling Buck’s face down a few inches. He kisses back readily like he knows what Eddie is intending. Buck’s smile is felt against Eddie’s lips, and he hums. Everything falls away, the lights, sounds, and confetti minimize to just the feeling of Buck’s fingers clinging to his work shirt. His lips are sweet, sweeter than he thought they’d be, and Buck’s solid against him. 

As he pulls back, the world comes to him in full technicolor. Cheering fills his ears, as well as clapping. Buck plucks the flower from behind his ear, “You kept it on.” Confetti clings to Buck’s shoulders, and when Eddie brushes some away, it gets caught in between his fingers. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” He cocks his head. 

“I didn’t think you’d keep it because it’s bright.” Pinks falls on his cheeks, “Purple is a bright color and you’re not someone that likes to call attention to yourself.” Eddie leans up, pecking him on the mouth. 

“It’s from you, of course, I kept it on. Buck, I love you.” Everything is so bright around him, and the cheering gets louder as he speaks. He turns, finding the rest of the team a few feet away. Hen’s wiping her face, Chim’s giving them a thumbs up, and Bobby’s arms are crossed, but he’s smiling like he’s watching his kids discover a passion. 

“I love you too, Eds.”

  
  
  



End file.
